Help from everywhere!
by ragsweas
Summary: What if people of Storybrooke did come to help? What then? Hyperion Heights, get ready for some Drama! Takes place after Zelena has appeared because I want her in the fic. Please R&R
1. Prologue 1

**Yeah, fine, I started a new story. But this was making my head spin! What if people from Storybrooke came to help? AU, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Characters. It all belongs to the creators of OUAT. Don't sue me!**

* * *

Regina had seen better days in her life. She once was a queen, then a Mayor and then finally, a happy woman with a family that she would die for. Right now, fixing the almost falling apart bar she proudly called 'Roni's' was definitely not one of her best moments. Especially with Henry not remembering and that witch Drizella...

Roni tried to not think about that vile woman she had created herself as she turned the screw. If the sink would not fix, then she would not be able to open the bar that day.

"Wow. This can definitely beat the Rabbit Hole."

Regina froze. She had not heard that voice in years. It wasn't possible now, was it?

"I am not so sure if this is the place." A male voice said, uncertainty in the voice. Regina knew this one far too well. Oh boy, her dream was coming true or maybe her nightmare...

"Aye mate," another voice said, one she had heard so many times over the last few days but spoken from a different mouth, "I doubt the queen would stay here."

"I am here!" Regina found herself saying, dropping the wrench and standing up.

When she had heard the voices, she thought she was dreaming. But no, looking at the faces right in front of her.

Emma Swan.

Killian Jones or Captain Hook.

Mary Margaret Blanchard or Snow White.

David Nolan or Prince Charming.

"Regina!" Snow said excitedly, literally running around the counter to hug her step-mother turned good friend.

"Snow! Charming! You got old." Regina said, gently patting Snow on the back. Indeed they had. They looked like the wish realm version of themselves, barring the majestic clothes which were substituted with some normal day to day clothes. Even Emma look wrinkled, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and Regina was sure she saw some white hair on Killian's head.

"You didn't."Charming said, sitting on a stool. "It's been years Regina."

As Regina and Snow broke apart, Regina fixed her eyes on two other people.

"Miss Swan."

"Madam Mayor."

"Captain Guyliner."

Hook scowled as others snorted.

"Hello, Evil Queen." He said with distaste.

"I prefer Roni nowadays." She said, following Snow out of the counter and briefly greeting everyone. This was like a dream come true!

But there was a reason Regina did not want to contact the people of Storybrooke.

"What," Regina said, sitting herself, "are you doing here and how you got here? I thought all of you were enjoying your happy endings!"

"We were," Snow said, looking at everyone and taking the lead, "but then there was no news from any you from over a year..."

"And the last time we talked you said something about a curse being cast?" Emma said.

"As much as we love our happy endings," Charming said, "there is no happy ending without our whole family." Charming said, keeping a hand over Snow's shoulder.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She had missed this. She would never accept it, but she had. The hope that these people brought for her.

"Now milady," Killian said, looking around, "where is my good for nothing version who was supposed to be protecting you and where's our boy?"

"It's a long story." Regina sighed.

"We have all the time." Snow said with a smile.

* * *

Gideon Gold was looking at a book, supposed to be reading. But he just did not feel like studying. His mother was gone, his father was soon going to leave him forever and he literally had no family to call his own. His minds wandered, thinking about the magic and the life, the stories he was told about the adventures his father and mother had been on.

He did not remember being brought by the Dark fairy or all bad things he had done, for which he was thankful. But he really, really wished he could do something to ease is loneliness.

Gideon thought about Baelfire. Whenever someone talked about him, they would say he was a great man, a brave person who gave up his life to save his father's life. Gideon often found himself wondering what life would have been like if he had survived. What would he be like a brother.

As Gideon wondered, he found himself producing magic. It was a result of being the product of true love and being the Dark One's son. His mind wandered as he thought about a happy life, with his mother and half-brother and playing. Maybe he would be annoying or maybe...

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Gideon broke out of his trance and dropped the book he was holding at the sound of an unexplained voice. He looked up to see a man in his thirties, wearing a jacket and looking a bit familiar.

"Um," Gideon quietly stood up and looked at the man, "Do we know each other?"

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "I doubt it. Who are you?"

"Gideon." Gideon replied. "What's your name?"

"Neal Cassidy, or Baelfire."

* * *

Henry Mills was done for the day. He had driven enough mad people and he needed to work on his book. A glass of anything Roni had to offer would be enough.

Henry walked down the street, parking his car at a distance. Henry pondered over what the last few days had been like. He had gone on a road trip with Roni to get someone named Selena and her daughter Robyn back to Hyperion Heights. It was an interesting experience which had baffled Henry a lot. But Robyn was nice.

Then there was Nick. He was a cool guy but he was trying to win over Jacinda. Henry really wasn't in a mood to fight someone. If Jacinda liked him, she would...

His thoughts were interrupted as he crashed into someone. The landing was bad for him, as his hips began to hurt and his bag was thrown away.

"I am so sorry!" a voice seemed to say. Henry's eyes were closed as he withered in pain. Someone grabbed his hand and Henry found himself standing up.

Once Henry opened his eyes, he saw a young man, probably younger than him holding him carefully. The poor guy looked scared.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at Henry for assurance.

"I am fine." Henry said. He looked around from his bag when a pair of hands gave it to him. Taking the bag, he found himself staring at a young teen boy and a young teen girl.

"I haven't seen you before," Henry said looking at the three people in front of him, "not that I know everyone. Are you new here?"

"We are just visiting." The man who had helped him up said. He extended his hand and said, "Hi, My name's Neal. These are my nephew Liam and niece Alice."

Henry smiled and took the hand. "Henry Mills."

* * *

 **So, can I get reviews please? For every review, I will write 125 words! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Red lightening: Thank you! Now that won't be happening anytime soon because drama and reasons you will see at the end of this chapter. But when it does I hope it satisfies your need.**

 **KarenDani4ever: Thank you! Here's the update**

 **Japa01: Thank you! I was trying to do something new. Hope this chapter is good enough.**

 **Organ777: Thank you!**

 **DhampyrX: You always seem to have the best points! I honestly miss your plot bunnies!  
Thank you and I absolutely agree with you. Even with the new episode, it still isn't clear why Regina refuses to go to Storybrooke. And I mean, how did Henry go on having a family without contacting anyone from Storybrooke? I get finding my own story thing, but you always need to return to your roots!  
Thank you again and I hope this chapter is good enough as well.**

 **Wolf Stark: I agree! With everyone in town, everyone's in for a big surprise! As for Gideon Neal interaction, that will take another chapter.**

 **RosettaQueen20: thank you! Here's an update!**

 **Chaychay99: thank you!**

 **So anybody who has not seen the latest episode, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Otherwise go on.**

 **And I cannot believe we have to wait till March! UHH!**

 **Please review!**

 **Warning: A bit of angst**

* * *

"That...is so wrong."

That was a major understatement from Snow's part. Snow always had a way to put difficult situations sound hopeful and easy. But this one was far from easy.

Every single person in that room felt their throat tighten. A choice between Henry and Lucy? If they are able to save any one of them, the other would be devastated. And Ella would be a mess.

Emma reached out for Killian's hook as soon as she heard the whole curse. Her son was so happy when she had last talked to him. She had talked to young Lucy as well-she felt like a darling. That was over a year ago. Hell, it was almost two years!

Killian could only ponder over what Henry must be feeling then. The poor lad-Henry was like Killian's own son and now he was suffering. Seeing his own daughter, when not knowing who she is and seeing her almost die; now, that was bad.

Charming and Snow could only remember the young boy who had worked so hard to give them their happy ending. Now, when he needed it, they could not do anything.

Regina was on verge of tears. She had enacted the curse and the guilt consumed her every second from the time she had woken up. This was wrong, so wrong. They were happy-life wasn't supposed to happen this way!

"Is there no way to save both Regina?"

Regina sighed on Emma's question. "That is what Zelena and I have been trying to find out."

"Zelena?" Killian turned to face Regina. "That witch is awake?"

As soon as the words left the mouth, the door of the bar opened and the mentioned red-head walked in, sweating form her run.

"Speak of the devil..." Charming muttered.

Zelena walked in, removing earphones out of her ears as she froze on her tracks. A small devilish smile spread on her lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Storybrooke's war council."

Zelena looked at Regina accusingly. "So you called everyone?"

"I didn't call them!" Regina said with a roll of eyes and jumped off the stool. "They came on their own."

"Hello Zelena!" Snow said with her usual smile.

"Yes, hi. Please do not hug me." Zelena said and walked behind the counter, ignoring the scowling and exasperated faces of everyone.

"Is that pipe of your fixed yet?"

Regina smacked herself for her stupidity and ran back the counter to continue the work she was doing.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, peeping over the counter.

"This pipe's has been leaking all week. If I don't fix it, I can't open the bar today. If I do not open the bar, there would be no money. And no money means giving in to Belfrey."

Before Regina could even touch the pipe, a wave of blue light came and engulfed it and before she knew it, the sink was fixed.

"There." Said Emma.

Regina froze in her tracks. Emma had magic. Of course she had magic, she was not cursed. And if she had magic...

Regina turned to see Zelena, who shared her exact expression and Regina knew, the exact same thought. The two sisters shared a glance and a huge smile spread on their faces.

"What?" Charming asked, looking at two smirking witches. In his experience, this was not a good sign.

Regina and Zelena looked at the four unsuspecting people and said, "You just solved a very important problem we had."

* * *

"WHAT THE..."

Neal looked at the young man in front of him, muttering to himself and looking at Neal as if he was a ghost. Well, technically, he should be a ghost. He had, after all been spending some good times in afterlife. And now here he was, in the land of the living, with a weird boy muttering to himself.

"Gideon, is it?"

The boy stopped and scared at Neal. With every passing second, this boy was making him nervous.

"Were you trying to summon a spirit? For some advice? Or some unfinished work?"

Gideon stopped pacing and nodded.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that buddy? We do not seem to know each other."

"Actually we do." Gideon said. "My full name's Gideon Gold. My dad's Rumplestiltskin and my Mom's name is Belle. Nice to meet you, brother."

* * *

Henry realized, as soon as he said is name, the three pair of eyes widened and they exchanged a look as if they had found a treasure. As if they were trying to find him. Henry narrowed his eyes and aid, "Um, do we know each other?"

There was a momentarily panic until the girl, Alice spoke up. "You have written Once Upon A Time, haven't you?"

Once Upon A Time. The wretched book that started it all. The book with which Lucy came to him with a weird revelation.

Lucy...

"Well, have you?"

Henry broke out of his trance and looked at three expectant figures.

"Yeah. I wrote it."

"It's a really great book." Liam said with a huge grin. "My mom used to read it as my bedtime story."

"Her favorite book?" Henry asked, forcing a smile and pushing thoughts of an ill Lucy out of his mind.

"Actually, there's more." Liam said. Henry could see the boy was a bit scared and...hopeful?

"Our mother's name is Emma Swan."

* * *

Jacinda looked at the sleeping figure of her daughter. Even in sleep she looked so lost. As if she had lost all her belief.

Jacinda wanted to cry, wail. She wanted to rip everything away and just hold her daughter protectively until she woke up. But she knew that was no going to happen. That no matter what, Lucy was not going to wake up.

"Jacinda?"

Jacinda turned to see nick standing there, at the door.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey."

Uneasy silence hung in the room, the only sound of the beeping monitor which assured Jacinda tat her daughter is still alive.

"How is she?" Nick asked.

"She is good." Jacinda said. "She is holding on. Doctors aid that there is not much chance but my baby is holding on."

By the time she finished the sentence, ears were freely flowing from her eyes and she could not hold her wails. Nick was instantly there to protect her and cradle her. Jacinda could feel the man slipping a few tears as well, for a girl he barely knew.

"She is going to be all right. Just fine." Nick seemed to say. "She is one strong girl."

Jacinda nodded. He kept assuring her and she took everything in, hoping everything he said was true.

* * *

Henry was pretty sure he had heard the young boy wrong. Emma Swan as a real person? That was...

"Really?" he asked, slowly looking at the boy. At his nod, Henry felt the world around him shift.

Because a few days ago, when he had told Detective Rogers that he had made Emma up, he was lying. He hadn't made her up. Emma Swan was a very real person.

Emma Swan was Henry's birth mother.

And she had given him up.

Henry had seen her photo. He had found out about her. When he was ten, he located her and found she had a stable job. Henry had hoped that she would come for him, but she never did. He had made up a story, with her as a hero, just to tell himself that she was protecting him.

But all of it was fiction and now, suddenly, it wasn't.

Emma Swan was in Hyperion Heights.

"Henry?"

Henry looked up at a confused Neal and worried two kids. Wait, two kids of Emma Swan?

He had siblings.

Henry knew it could all be a coincidence. That there was another Emma Swan.

But is instinct said otherwise. And the girl looked too much like the woman he once saw.

Looking around, Henry said, "I-I gotta go. See you, See you around. Bye."

Yup. A strong drink at Roni's was exactly what he needed.

* * *

 **So how's the last plot twist? Good enough for some angst later on, isn't it? And with Bae/neal alive and would soon be coming to Hyperion heights, let us just imagine what is going to happen!**


	3. Prologue 3

**First of all –HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Second: This will be the last of the prologue. Now we will start huge chapters the size of an episode. So updates will be every fortnight. Hope this is good enough!**

 **Red lightening: I believe the answer to your question is right here in this chapter!**

 **Organ777: That will take time. A small reveal is here though!**

 **EvilReganNeoQueen: Thank you so much! Here's the update!**

 **Northern Queen: Yes! Gothel ass is definitely going to be kicked but we first have Henry to worry about!**

 **Katykata ollversbello: Thank you so much! Here's an update!**

 **Andejelija nenic: Thank you so much! Hope this chapter is good enough!**

* * *

"You want me to use magic?"

Regina sighed as Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ms Saviour!" Zelena said with a sneer. "We want you to use your magic to give us magic."

"Is that even possible?" Snow asked, looking at everyone in confusion. Her knowledge of magic was a bit low but what Zelena and Regina proposed sounded like a fairy tale's fairy tale.

"Of course it is." Regina looked rather hurt that they were even doubting her knowledge. Well, she did not know some things. "We just don't know how to do that."

"Let me stop you right there Love," Hook said, pointing his hook at the two witches. "I am not having Emma do anything that can risk her life."

Emma turned to Killian with a look of seriousness, "I don't think you get to make those choices for me Killian."

"I agree with him, Emma," David spoke up. Killian sent a grateful nod in his direction, which David returned. "Even if you are adept with magic, you don't know everything. We can't risk it."

"But I want to help!" Emma said, standing up. Her hand was shaking. "Henry and Lucy's life is in danger and I am ready to do anything to save them."

David shook his head as Killian rolled his eyes. When it came to her children, Emma could be quite stubborn. She inherited the trait from none other than David, but he would never expect it.

"Regina," Snow spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, "What is it that Emma can't do with her magic? I mean, whatever you know Emma can learn it right?"

"Unless Emma has turned into a witch behind my back, I doubt she will be able to help us," Zelena said with a fake smile.

"A witch?" Killian looked at the two sisters in confusion.

Regina sent a seriously look to Regina and then turned to address the two couples in front of her.

"Gothel managed to free Drizella via the power of witches," Regina told them. "They need one more witch and that is Anastasia, Tremaine's daughter. These witches are powerful and if we want to defeat them, we need witch power."

"I think the last Battle in Storybrooke was about winning the light," Zelena said, leaning on the counter. "Witches are full of darkness and if you interrupt me, Snow White, I promise you-you'll be at the receiving end of it."

Snow immediately shut up and looked at Regina with a hurt look. Regina sent her you-deserved-it look before continuing.

"Emma is the saviour," Regina explained, "She can't exactly be part of this war. That is why the two of us need to have the power."

"Is that Henry?"

Everyone looked up to see a confused Henry walking towards the bar. The thought that crossed through every single member was how old he had grown!

In a mere millisecond, as Regina came out of that thought, she hissed, "Hide!" causing everyone to scramble. Hook ran to the left, taking Emma with her. David grabbed two bottles of whisky and two glasses, running off to a far table with Snow. Zelena rolled her eyes and calmly walked out of the scene to her bedroom. She had a daughter to contact.

By the time Henry entered the bar, everyone was at a safe distance. Regina, taking up the work of cleaning the glasses, greeted Henry with a fake smile.

"Hey Henry!"

Henry did not even respond. Just sitting there, he said, "Give me the strongest you have."

Roni put down the glass she was holding and leaned forward. "Everything alright? Is it Lucy?"

"I wish it was," Henry mumbled, looking around. "Business' slow today?"

"I just opened." Roni answered. Pulling herself back, she poured the largest drink she could with the least amount of alcohol. No matter what age, Henry was still her son and she was not in any mood to see him drunk.

The last time was enough.

As she turned and passed over the drink, she realized Snow and David were peeping over their shoulder to get a glimpse of their grandson as Emma and Hook peeped from the back. Gesturing them rather rudely, Regina turned to Henry.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Henry worriedly.

Henry took a sip and put the glass down. Rubbing his temples, he looked up. "Do you remember a few days ago when Detective Rogers asked about Emma from my book?"

Everyone's ears perked up as Hook narrowed his eyes.

"What did my counterpart want from you now?" he hissed. Emma shushed him and leaned a bit more forward, without giving away their position.

"Yeah?" Regina said carefully.

"I said I made her up." Henry sighed. He had put this within himself for so long that it physically hurt.

"I was lying."

Emma's eyes widened at the reveal. What did Henry mean by he was lying? Did he, Did he maybe, remember?

"Lying?" Regina choked. She was sure what she should feel-relieved? Confused? Sad?

"Yeah." Henry strongly held the glass and took another long sip. "Emma Swan is the name of my real birth mother and the face on the painting? That's her. I drew her out myself."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I am missing something here."

Henry put down the glass with a thud. Gently rubbing his temples, he began to tell a tale he had never told anyone.

"The Emma in my book is factual," he began, "all real. When I was ten, I was smart and I found where I came from via Internet. Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy-all are real people. They are my parents. I looked her up and found that she was well settled off. Neal Cassidy was...missing. So, I always wondered-what's the real story? I made one up-where I was adopted and I found Emma. It was a childhood fantasy and I made it into a book."

Regina couldn't believe it. Henry remembered! Well, at least the basics. As her fists clenched, she knew that she was soon going to kill the Belfrey daughter!

"I put that past me a long time ago." Henry sighed, "However, today I found that there are two kids around here who are probably my half-siblings. And if they are here, then so is Emma. And I am not sure if I am ready for that."

Snow and David shared a worried glance. Emma had seen enough in her life. The pain of watching her son not remember her- That was the worst thing imaginable.

Emma felt go weak in her knees. Had it not been for Killian, she knew she would have lost control a long time ago. He was holding her so strongly.

What did Henry remember? She did not know. But Emma feared for the worst.

Killian was not sure how to react. Henry was the bravest lad and the truest believer he had ever met. If he went weak-no, he did not even want to imagine that.

Regina knew that she needed to act fast. Because if she did not, things might end up badly.

"I am the one who called Emma."

Everyone stopped everything they were doing at this declaration.

"What?" Henry was sure he had heard that wrong. Surely, Roni couldn't know who Emma was?

Regina took a deep breath. "I should have told you this before, but Emma Swan was my neighbor in Boston."

"When were in Boston?" Henry asked.

"A long time ago." Regina said, "Anyways, when I saw her photograph I was...confused. I called her up and we were chatting. She told me she needed a new start so I asked her to come here."

"Wait, Wait!" Henry raised up his hand and took deep breath. "So you are telling me you are the reason she is here?"

"Yeah."

Henry dropped his hand on the bar. His mouth was open, then closed. He did not know what to respond.

"I need air." He said hurriedly and before Regina could say anything else, Henry was out.

* * *

Neal had seen some very interesting things. Born in the Enchanted Forest, spending two hundred years in Neverland and then stumbling to Land without Magic had given him much exposure to the world.

However, coming back from the dead wasn't exactly something that he thought was possible.

The ting was, he was sure he was dead.

Neal felt it within him-he was dead. Just, if he was dead he shouldn't be in the land of the living. But his brother had summoned him.

Neal took a deep breath. His brother. Slowly turning to his side, he spotted Gideon focusing on driving the car. They had managed to get a portal to Earth and now Gideon was taking him wherever his father was.

Neal couldn't believe he had a brother. He was glad that his papa had got a happy ending but he wasn't so sure about the rest. Guardian? He had never heard of such a thing!

"So," Neal knew he couldn't stay silent. Better make small talks, "What do you study?"

"Alchemy, magic. Geography." Gideon answered in one go. "Though I like alchemy the best. It provides good insight."

"I can't believe they opened a university in the Enchanted Forest."

Gideon grinned at Neal's words. "I am glad they did. They didn't really teach magic at Harvard, or else I would have applied."

Neal barked out a laugh, earning another grin from Gideon. Shaking his head, Neal covered his face, still laughing.

"You have taken bets traits from your parents." He said. Gideon's grin only increased.

"Glad to now that."

As Neal finally stopped smiling, he looked at the road. It ah dbeen years, yes, but he still did not recognize the place.

"Were are we going?" he finally asked.

"Seattle." Gideon said, turning serious again. "Hyperion Heights. Papa sent me a message before the curse took over. I have managed to track him there."

"He is in for a shock." Mumbled Neal.

"I am sure."Gideon said. "Once we are done with this, we can meet your namesake."

"I have a namesake?"

* * *

"We didn't say anything wrong, did we?"

Neal gulped. He was really young when Henry had left Storybrooke. He wasn't exactly the best judge of that.

"I don't know Liam." He muttered, ruffling the boy's hair. Liam looked like Killian-with dark hair and long face while Alice was totally Emma. These two were so young-only twelve. There was only two years difference between them and Lucy, if Neal's calculation was right.

"Should we find mama and daddy?" Alice asked. Neal shook his head.

"Mom said she would call." Neal immediately reached out for his phone. There were no messages and no calls.

"I am hungry." Groaned Liam.

"You are always hungry." Retorted Alice.

"You are a camel!" Liam said, taking a step forward.

"KIDS!" Neal said, putting a hand between the two twins. "Let's get you somewhere. We will find our family some time later."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Episode 1(1)

**Yellow! A new chapter. I know I am late in updating, but exams! And real life! SO sorry for the late update! And no, this is not the full episode. I know, I am a liar! But real life sucks!**

 **And while we are at it, go on and check my new story-Once upon a time: Season 7! You might like it!**

 **Kartyaka ollarvesebello: Thank you! Here's more!**

 **Organ777: Thank you! Hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you!**

 **Anjeliha nenic: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this as well!**

 **Pineapple Bubbly Kyre: thank you! Hope you like this as well!**

* * *

As a new day started in Hyperion Heights, Roni, as for now, started opening the bar. She couldn't open it the day before and had suffered loss for one day. Mary Margaret had offered her some amount from Storybrooke but Roni decided against it, mostly because of any transaction or any way that could show that Roni had some dirt. The last thing she needed was Drizella or Gothel on her back.

"Can I help?"

Roni looked up to see Emma, in her traditional red jacket, looking around with interest.

"Have you ever run any bars or clubs, Ms Swan?"

Emma snorted, sitting down on a tool. "Pretty sure I have lived in a few. I know my way around drinks. Or have you forgotten the Christmas after Henry left?"

This caused a groan from Roni, as Emma laughed and pulled two glasses and drinks from the counter.

"We decided we would not talk about that," Roni warned, going into her Regina mode.

Emma smirked as she poured two drinks and passé done to Roni. "We won't. Now, let's start planning how to get Henry to talk to us."

Roni nodded solemnly. Indeed, they needed to talk to Henry. She hadn't heard anything from the younger man last night. She was his mother, of course, she was worried, where he was!

"And I think we won't have to worry about that."

Roni looked up at Emma's words to spot Henry walking in.

"Hide!" Roni insanely hissed, causing Emma to take both the glasses and run back. God, she hated running from her own son!

Roni went back to her working position as Henry walked in. It was like every day, he had a satchel and Roni was working. Except it wasn't.

"I can't tell you how glad I am you came."

Henry did not respond, merely rested his bad on the counter and sat on the same tool as Emma.

"Want a drink?"

"Yes please."

Roni nodded and immediately gave Henry her favourite. Less alcohol, more taste.

Henry did not even respond as he took the glass, looking in a distance. Roni leaned on the counter, clicking her fingers.

"Down to Earth, Mr Mills?"

Henry looked at Roni as if he had suddenly wakened up from a dream. "Huh?"

"What's gotten into you?" Roni asked worriedly.

Henry sighed. "After our...talk last night, I went to visit my wife and daughter's graves."

Seriously, Henry needed to stop doing that.

"Except, it wasn't there."

Roni stood up straight. This was new.

"What?" She walked up to Henry, sitting down on the counter, "What do you mean it wasn't there? Did the graveyard disappear or..."

"Only their graves," Henry said, looking at Roni. "And the weird part is, it is just-well, gone! Now that I think about it, I never lived in Hyperion Heights, so why were their graves here?"

Roni realized she didn't really have an answer for that. All she could do was comfort him.

* * *

"Quite an interesting place, isn't it mate?"

David seemed to agree. Storybrooke was a small place. He had never been out of there. It was either the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke. Cities in Land without Magic seemed new and adventurous.

"Indeed." He muttered, clapping his son-in-law on his back. As he stumbled a bit, David found himself laughing.

"I thought we agreed we aren't touching my shoulder." Hook growled as he stood up, causing David to laugh even more.

"What append Hook?" David asked mockingly. "Old age finally got to you?"

Hook looked at David, offended. "Might I remind you, I am some 20years old..."

David cut his words with a wave of a hand and continue to walk. It was a nice place to live, as long as there weren't witches out there trying to kill you.

Hook continued his banter as David walked. After a while, old age indeed caught up to him as he sat down on a bench.

"Who's old now, eh?"

David shook his head and patted the seat beside him. Hook sat down, groaning. It was no secret that both of them were getting old. Well, older at least. They weren't as young as they once were. As Hook said, their looks might not differ so much but their body did.

"What are you doing her Detective Rogers?"

Hook snapped around to see a young girl looking at him with interest.

"And who is this man?"

It did not take another moment for Hook to realize that this girl had mixed him up for his counterpart.

* * *

Detective Rogers was just going on about his work, on a street when he saw a car pass through him much, much beyond the speed limit.

"Buggering hell!" he muttered, before getting into the police car and asking an officer to follow the car. Men these days!

* * *

"You just wanted my sister."

Gothel groaned as Drizella spoke. She looked up at the younger sister with neutral face.

"You didn't really care about me."

"Now, now." Gothel said, standing up with a smile. "I did care about you. Only, my bit of caring is a bit different from your definition."

Drizella jerked out of Gothel's hold, glaring daggers at her. "I was one of you."

Gothel smiled and said, "You still are. Only, we need your sister now as well."

Drizella watched as Gothel moved around with a smug smile. "You need to understand dear, that the coven needs to be complete. Last time, we managed to get Regina. I doubt she would help us again."

Drizella crossed her arms, glaring at Gothel. But her words did make sense.

Drizella was always jealous of Anastasia, but she really understood what Gothel meant. With little spite, she looked at Gothel.

"What do we have to do?"

* * *

"You idiot!" Neal shouted as their car is cornered by a police car. "You just had to speed?"

"I was excited to meet papa!"

Naturally, Neal should have been angry. But damn those puppy eyes. Uhhh!

"Get out of the car."

Bae whipped around in surprise as e heard the voice. Gideon too, seemed familiar with it.

"Hook?"

The man, detective, arched an eyebrow. "You think this is funny? Out, both of you. You need to spend some time in prison, I think."

Shooting one last glare in Gideon's direction, Neal got out. This was a very confusing life.

* * *

As Roni poured another drink to Henry, she could only look worriedly at her son. Henry had been going through so much. As it was, Lucy was in an unknown sleep, he was still struggling with his feelings for Jacinda and then Emma was in town.

Roni looked around to see that Emma had gone in, probably to talk to Mary Margaret. Sighing, Roni turned to Henry.

"Henry, do you wanna talk about something else?"

Henry nodded, gulping down the drink. He wasn't drunk, thank Lord for that.

"How do you know my birth mom?"

Roni was taken aback. She had not expected such a direct question. "Umm, well, a few years back I was in a bad position and I went to Maine. Emma lived there and we were neighbors and that is how I know her."

Henry nodded. He leaned on the counter, sighing, "What is she like?"

Roni smiled. "Why don' you ask her?"

Henry looked at Roni as if she had lost her mind. "Roni, I used the bloody woman in my book! For all I know, she could hate me!"

"Now!" Roni scolded, standing up, "I am sure that is not the case. Tell you what, why don't you meet her once and then we will see."

Henry was about to respond when his phone began to ring. While he was glad for the intrusion, Roni definitely was not. As Henry pulled out the phone, he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Jacinda," he murmured. "Says she wants me there."

He looked up to see Roni smiling at him. "We will talk about it, alter. I promise. Now, duty calls."

Roni nodded as Henry left a few bills on the counter and sped away. For his sake, Regina wished that the curse would soon break.

* * *

"Uhhh."

Hook turned to look at David with a confused look. How was he supposed to tackle this girl?

"Somebody took your tongue, Detective?" the girl teased, "Was it Eloise?"

"With all due respect, lass," Hook said, grinning, "I have no idea who you are. And who is this Detective Rogers. The name is Killian Jones and I am here to..."

"Find his twin brother!"

As soon as David proclaimed that, Hook turned to face David in confusion. David walked forward, clapping Hook rather badly on his shoulder.

Biting his lip, Hook sent a death glare to David as he grinned one of his charming smiles. The girl looked at the two men in confusion.

"Twin?" she asked, looking at the two men in confusion.

"Yes!" David laughed, "Detective Rogers. I am an old friend of Killian here and we have been trying to find his brother for years. Do you know where we can find this Detective?"

The girl shrugged. "In the Police station, where else?"

David nodded and thanking the girl, walked away, dragging Killian with him.

* * *

Tilly watched as the two men walked away. She didn't know these men. They were new additions. Weaver needed to know about this.

* * *

"What was that?" Hook asked angrily.

"The only way I thought we could explain two Hooks in Hyperion heights." David murmured. "let's go and find your twin."

* * *

 **Ding, Dong, Ding! What do you think? What is going to happen next? How is Rogers going to react to seeing his twin? Would Henry meet Emma? What would Weaver/Gold say once he sees the Storybrooke group in Hyperion heights?**

 **Review and let me know!**


	5. Episode 1(2)

**A true oncer: It will be fun, to say the least. Hopefully, I will put it up by coming fortnight!**

 **Pineapple Bubbly Kyrie: Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this as well!**

 **Andjelija nenic: Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **katyakata ollarvesbelllo: Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this as well!**

 **Nortehrn Queen: I am glad you like this story. I think most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Henry, as a fact, hated hospitals of all kinds. They made these beeping noises that reminded him of one time he was in a hospital back when he was ten. It was some kind of food poisoning and Henry was sure he was going to die. From then, Henry hated hospitals.

The hospital in Hyperion Heights was no different. It was dull and full of the smell of antiseptics and there were beeping noises all around.

Henry slowly made his way towards the door. Through it, he could see Lucy.

Little Lucy, lying on the bed.

Henry had to admit, she reminded him of what his own daughter could have been like. She too was as energetic as Lucy and the will imagination-well, it was hereditary.

Now, looking at Lucy lying unconscious was equal to a stab in Henry's heart. And Jacinda...

God, Sabine was right, He had fallen in love with this woman. Snow Whites and Emma Swans did not exist in real life. Jacinda was the closest that he had come to the definition of a strong woman. She had made mistakes in her youth and she was trying her best to rectify those.

Henry did not even realize he had tears in his eyes till his vision began to get blurry. Quickly wiping his tears away, Henry stepped into the room.

There was still the beeping noise and Henry just wanted it to stop. Jacinda did seem to notice Henry as he came in. There was no one else in the room, just those three.

"Hey."

Jacinda turned quickly, her eyes red and puffy. She smiled looking at him, a smile full of relief. But the warmth never reached her eyes.

"Henry!" she quickly rubbed her eyes. "I didn't realize you were here. How long have you been standing there?"

Henry shrugged. "Just got here."

He walked around, pulling a chair and sitting beside Jacinda. "Where's everyone?"

"Sabine needed to get back to the truck and Nick...well, he had some work."

Henry nodded, looking at Lucy. "How's she?"

Jacinda slowly patted Lucy's hand and smiled mournfully. "My baby girl's strong. She is hanging in there. There is no change in her condition. But the good news is she is not getting worse."

Henry nodded in understanding. Jacinda yawned, before turning to Henry. "I called you here to take my mind off. Can you do it?"

Henry laughed, staring at his two girls. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Jacinda shrugged. "I don't know. What's up in your life?"

"Well," Henry shifted a bit in his chair, "My birth mother showed up in Hyperion Heights."

Jacinda sat up straight. "What?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, Roni knew her and she has been visiting." He bit his lower lip, massaging his temples. "She wants to meet me."

Jacinda mouthed an 'o'. "What's stopping you?"

Henry gave her a look. "Jacinda, I used the bloody woman as a character in my book. What if she wants to sue me? And how do I know I will even like her?"

Jacinda slowly reached out to Henry, holding is hands tightly. "I was a mere girl when my mother...well, left. Even though Victoria is, well, bitch," she whispered as Henry cracked a smile, "she cared for me for some time. Of course, the ties between us are severe now. But even when it was not, there was one thing I wanted to know and understand and that was why my mother left. But it's not possible. If I get a chance today, I want to make sure I know the most about it."

Henry smiled and nodded, before turning his attention to Lucy. Maybe...Maybe, Jacinda was right.

* * *

"Hey."

Snow White, or as known in the Land without Magic, Mary Margaret looked up to see Emma throwing herself on the bed with a huff.

"Uh-oh," Mary Margaret put down the book she was reading and walked to the bed. "I know that look. That is 'I am so exhausted and I am so done' look. Did Hook do something again?"

Emma laughed as Mary Margaret slowly caressed her hair. Even if they looked the same age, there was no doubt that Mary Margaret as more motherly and cared about Emma a great deal.

Emma snuggled closer to her mother till her head was in her lap. "Just...I saw Henry today. Mom, he looked so crestfallen and sad. That isn't the Henry I remember."

Mary Margret sighed. Emma did not call her Mom very often and when she did, it was usually something bad.

"Emma, my darling," Mary Margaret slowly said, "that is what adolescence does to people. He was a lively child back then. Now, he just has grown up and is facing real life problems."

Emma shook he read. "It's the curse Mom. It's taking a toll on him. I am actually thinking-sharing my magic can't be that bad, right?"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Mary Margret said honestly, "Magic always comes with a price Emma. Sometimes the price is good, sometimes, not so much. We will find a way to get Henry back and break this curse."

Emma smiled and held on to her mother's hand. Mary Margaret smiled as she caressed her daughter's head.

"Do you think he would want to meet me?" Emma suddenly asked, "I mean, his cursed memories say that I left him."

"Well, you did leave him," Mary Margaret pointed out, "But you know the charmings motto."

Emma smiled as mother-daughter duo said, "We will always find each other."

The door opened of the small room as Neal, Liam and Alice came in. The three stopped for a moment, staring at the scene in front of them, before Neal ran and jumped in Mary Margaret's lap, sticking out his tongue at Emma.

"You're in my spot."

Emma swatted the younger boy on his head. "I am the elder sister. And unlike you, I did not have a nice childhood."

As Neal groaned, murmuring 'The same old excuse', Liam and Alice snuggled between Emma and Neal.

Mary Margaret looked at the family she had. Yes, life was good and they would soon break the curse to ensure it got better.

* * *

Tilly swiftly walked to the secret place where Weaver liked to interrogate his suspects. Jumping around, she walked in the door, seeing Weaver relaxing on a lounge chair.

Weaver couldn't help but think about his great-granddaughter. She was as mischievous and full of courage as her family. He did care about his family, contrary to what people believed.

"We have visitors."

Weaver looked up, staring at Tilly. "Rogers just called saying he has caught two idiots speeding who do not even belong to Seattle. My life is officially so chaotic. Describe them, would you?"

"Well, one is a long lost twin of Detective Rogers and is actually eerily similar in even talking. The other is a tall guy, blonde hair with a Prince Charming features."

Weaver sat up, his eyes shining. "Is that so?"

Tilly nodded. Weaver smiled to himself, standing up. "Well, I got to go to the station and take care of these fast and furious' heroes. After that, I will check on the newcomers."

Tilly nodded, before leaving. Once she was out of earshot, Weaver smiled to himself. Storybrooke was in town.

* * *

Anastasia looked at her mother in confusion. She looked...so old and different. And what had happened to Drizella? And Ella?

"Mother?"

Victoria Belfrey looked up from the dish she was cooking with a smile. "Yes, Dear?"

"What, what happened while I was asleep? How is Drizella so...old? And where exactly are we?"

Victoria's smile flattened for a bit before she walked to her daughter. "We are in the Land Without magic. Your sister, she got into the wrong crowd after your death. We were heartbroken and I was unable to handle her. Ella...is away. Her daughter is right now in a poor state. Things have been wrong, Ana. But now that you are here, everything will be fine."

As Belfrey slowly hugged her daughter, Anastasia couldn't help but feel a lot was being hidden from her.

* * *

As evening descended in Hyperion heights, Roni looked around. Her bar was working just fine. Zelena was more than happy to be back, though she wouldn't say it, Roni knew.

"Two more beers Roni!"

Roni smiled at her sister's voice. "Coming right up!"

As she popped open two new bottles, the door of the bar opened and in walked Henry. Roni could say she was more than glad to see her son in one piece.

"Henry!" she greeted cheerily, "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah," Henry breathed, "My mom."

Roni froze. "What?"

"My birth mom, Emma," Henry explained and Roni had to admit, a part of her just broke, "I want to see her."

Roni grinned. "Brilliant. Tomorrow?"

Henry nodded. "Sure."

Regina smiled. It was a start.

* * *

Hook and David made their way to the Police station, both sweating nervously.

"What if he throws me into a cell?' Hook asked, looking at the confused stares he was being met with. "What if he thinks I am lying?"

"Well, technically, you are lying," Charming said, "But we need to do this before someone catches us. Also, aren't' you a pirate?"

Before Hook could react, he heard a very familiar voice, saying, "Buggering hell!"

Slowly turning at his spot, he came face to face with his wish realm self.

* * *

Weaver walked into the station, only to see the two Hooks staring at each other and Charming looking on worriedly.

"Ah, Rogers!"

The Storybrooke characters turned to face him and both looked at him with surprise. "I didn't know you had a twin. I think being partners made us swear we weren't going to keep secrets."

Rogers looked at Hook in surprise. "I-I did not know!"

"Our father sold me!" Hook quickly said, "For money! My name is Killian Jones and I am, well, your brother."

Weaver had to agree, this was entertaining. While he and the real pirate never went along, he and the wish realm Hook were good friends. And this, oh, it was a good, juicy story to tease to a friend and enemy.

Charming slowly turned to Weaver. His smile said that he did not believe that Weaver was asleep. Well, he did not own, Charming.

"While you continue with your lovely reunion," Weaver said, "Why don't I go and check on the racers?"

Without waiting for a reply, Weaver walked away. Whoever these people were, they were least of his concern-

Weaver froze as he saw the two figures in the jail. He momentarily felt a presence behind him and could guess that it was Charming. But that did not stop him from being surprised.

The younger of the two seemed to sense him and immediately jumped up.

"Papa!

As happy as Weaver was at seeing his younger son, it was the other man, now looking at Weaver with awe that made him break.

"Bae?"

 **Next update:1** **st** **May!**


End file.
